


Drabble: Gondor's Whore.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-02
Updated: 2003-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Gondor's Whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Boromir feels like he's been with everyone in the kingdom. In his blue times, he calls himself her whore. A classy whore, to be sure. After all, he only sleeps with nobles. He only sleeps with those who don't expect to pay.

A mere touch, a mere grab is enough. He isn't choosy. He can't afford to be picky. He does this for release. In memory, there is only pain. And when he's been had by everyone that cares to take, he can sometimes let himself forget. But day comes, and his duties come as well. King's Steward. Gondor's whore.


End file.
